


You'd Be Lying

by two_cups_of_orange_juice



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lemon, Phase One (Gorillaz), Random & Short, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_cups_of_orange_juice/pseuds/two_cups_of_orange_juice
Summary: You've been at Kong Studios for about a week, spending night after night with your boyfriend, Stuart.Murdoc has been flirting with you since you've arrived and you hate to admit it, but you like the attention he gives you. If it wasn't for the way he treated Stu, you'd surely be more friendly.Whilst the others are away, Murdoc visits you in 2D's room, slightly drunk.We all know he's manipulative and gets what he wants. How far before you say enough is enough?





	You'd Be Lying

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has some non consensual vibes to it. Murdoc is very persuasive and manipulative. You are obviously uncomfortable but you are overcome with anxiety. Also, he can be kind of intimidating sometimes.   
> I just wanted to clarify that.   
> Also! This is my first post on here and I'm still figuring out how stuff works. But feel free to comment.   
> And, of course, Y/N= 'Your Name'

You sit cross-legged on Stu's bed, reading a book you stole from his shelf. You've been attempting to get comfortable at Kong Studios, as you've been there for roughly a week.   
You've stayed the night for a while, and Stu's bed felt just as comfortable as yours back home by now, if not more comfortable.   
You turn the page you've just finished and you read the first sentence on the new page. Your mind wanders and you re-read the same words again and again. Eventually you close the book and set it on his bed beside you. You sigh as you play with the comforter on his bed and process your thoughts.   
For a few moments, there is no sound other than the rain outside. You can hear water droplets hitting the roof and splatter on the large window beside the bed. You watch the drops race each other down the glass.   
Suddenly, disrupting your peace and quiet, there is a knock on the bedroom door. It almost makes you jump, as you were so mesmerized with the rain. You know who it is almost immediately, as there is only one other person home.   
Russ and Noodle went shopping, and Stu went to the local music store. You decided to stay home, though, because you haven't been by yourself for a while.  
"Come in, Mudz" you call out and you hear him attempt with the door knob.   
It wouldn't surprise you at all if he was drunk, even though it's only noon.   
He fumbles through the door, eventually, and smiles at you with somewhat crooked teeth. A shit-eating grin, the bastard; you know then for a fact he's drunk.   
"What do you want?" You ask in a sassy tone and he puts on a hurt expression.   
"I've just come to talk, Y/N" He smirks.   
"Since when have you ever talked to me?" You respond, and then mumble under your breath, "unless you're flirting..."  
"Oh, You know I love talking to you." He winks and stumbles to the bed. He points, as if asking to sit down.  
You nod. In hindsight, a big mistake...   
He makes himself comfortable on Stuart's bed, and although he practically falls over while trying to sit face-to-face with you, he eventually settles.   
You can't help but snort as you watch him struggle to mimic you and cross his long, lanky legs.   
Once he's sat down properly, he just looked at you for a long moment. You smiled politely at him, even though that's the last thing you wanted to do.   
"What have you been doing in here all by yourself? I thought you'd've gone with 2D," He hiccups.  
"I just wanted to be by myself for a while. It's nice to just chill." You shrugged.   
You really didn't know why it mattered so much.   
"I can keep good company, y'know?" He winks again.   
"Fuck off," You say, shaking your head in disbelief.   
Disappointed but not surprised. It's not unlike him to say these things, but it irks you, nonetheless.   
"C'mon, love, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want any." He pouted and gave you obvious bedroom eyes.   
You felt yourself blush before you could even try and stop it. You bit your lip, trying to think of a retort.   
Murdoc was disgusting. You absolutely hated his god complex and the way he treated Stu.  
But something about him was oddly and disturbingly charming. And you couldn't help but be flattered that the famous bassist had been (and still actively was) trying so damn hard.  
"You'd be lying to yourself and to me..." He repeats.  
"I would not be lying to anyone, Murdoc. Stu is the only person I need. If you want to believe that or not is up to you. But can you please fucking leave?" You say nonchalantly; deadpanned. You're not trying to get him mad. If you yell, you didn't know what he'd do. You've never seen him too awfully pissed before but Stuart has told you stories...  
"If it's not true why are getting all worked up about it, Princess?" He replies.  
You pause. You know he can see the redness in your face.   
"I'm tired of you flirting with me, just leave," You retort back.   
"Don't be like that, Y/N. I know the truth." He says, and then, he leans in and whispers, "if we fuck nobody would know. You wouldn't be hurting your little bottom boyfriend."  
"I'm not Paula. I'm not his ex-thottie bitch." You're getting irritated and bitter now, and it's showing.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, Y/N! You're really catching on," He elbows you in the ribs and you struggle to keep your hands to yourself. You'd honestly like to slap him, but you can't bring yourself to do that. "You would be nothing like Paula. Paula didn't care that she cheated, but you do. And you have no reason to worry because it will be our secret."   
He's getting closer to you now, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"Murdoc, that's not how it works. I would still be cheating on hi-" you start, but get interrupted.   
"Jesus, Y/N does that mouth do anything but talk? C'mon baby, you don't need to tell me how it works. The point is, he won't know. Nobody will." He's growing impatient, and you can tell because his flirting voice has suddenly changed.   
He seems incredibly more sober and aware of his actions, and he's becoming irritated, quickly.   
"What if you get drunk one day and tell everyone? You're not exactly the most credible person." You say, and you can't even believe you've said it. It sounds like you are taking his offer into consideration, but that's really not what you meant. You should yell at him to get out.  
But you don't.   
"You think anyone would believe me? Noodle loves you. Russel supports you and 2D being together. After the whole Paula thing, he really wants to make sure he doesn't get with anymore whores." He justifies, "You're not one. Not now, at least. I can make you a whore for me. You don't think I can?"   
You try to ignore the fire in your stomach and focus on the burning on your face instead.   
"Murdoc... We shouldn't do this. I shouldn't even be talking to you righ-" you start, but again, he interrupts.   
He gets near you and carasses your leg, "Don't focus on what you should and shouldn't do... Focus on what you want to do."  
You simply look at his hand on your leg. Your leg is falling asleep from sitting cross-legged and you shift awkwardly in order to stretch your legs out.   
Murdoc must've viewed that as an opportunity. He climbs on top of you and your body tenses up.   
You don't want it. You don't want him to be this close.   
You don't say anything, you're quiet. For some reason you feel like you might cry. You think about how Murdoc could possibly do this to Stu.   
How could someone treat someone so badly? He was heartbroken after what happened with Paula.   
You don't know why you're blaming just Murdoc. It's your fault, too. You're body is telling you to shove him off, to slap him, to yell, to do something, but you sit underneath him instead, entirely intimidated.   
He kisses your neck and you feel tears threaten to fall down your face. Your chest is rising with panic.   
"I could fuck you so much better than he ever has. I'll do to you what he won't; what he can't. You deserve it, Y/N" he mumbles into your neck.   
Your stomach is corrupted with far much more than butterflies. Partly from his teeth on your neck, and partly from feeling sick by what your allowing him to do.   
You stay silent. Murdoc carasses your face with a surprisingly gentle hand.   
He strokes your soft, pink lips with his thumb. You feel his thumbnail on your bottom lip, gently digging into the skin.   
He suddenly kisses you and you find yourself kissing back. You keep your hands to your sides.   
You haven't touched him at all. Your arms remain feeling too heavy, laying on the bed you share with your boyfriend.   
His long tongue is in your mouth. You feel yourself get wet as he gropes your chest over Stuart's T-Shirt.   
He presses his erection against your thigh and he groans.   
"Won't you sit on my face, Princess? I would do it like no one ever has." He murmurs.   
You are ashamed to realize it's true. He could make you feel better than anyone ever has. But it's just sex to him.   
To Stuart it's so much more than that. It's passionate and romantic. Nothing like this.   
When he slides his warm hands under your shirt, your arms suddenly find the strength to push him off.   
You put your hands on his chest and pull back from his touch.   
"Get off." You say and your face falls. Excitement and pleasure are replaced by anxiety. Running your hands through your hair, you pull your knees to your chest and cry.   
"Y/N...?" He asks, worriedly. He never meant to make you cry. You feel silly and embarrassed to cry in front of him.   
"Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mea-" He starts but it's your turn to interrupt.   
"Get out!" You yell.   
Murdoc sits for a moment longer. He feels bad, you know he does. But this is the way you feel and you aren't going to pity him. You are allowed to feel this way.   
"Y/N, seriously, If I kne-"   
"GET OUT! LEAVE!"  
And with that, he gets up and closes the door behind him. You listen to his footsteps echo down the hall and eventually you can't hear them at all.  
At some point you stop crying. You look around the room, unaware and unable to do anything else.   
You see the book you were reading has fallen to the floor. You get up, put it back on the appropriate shelf and lay in Stuart's bed.   
With nothing else in mind, you cover yourself with his black comforter and fall asleep. You take in the smell of his cologne. Numb.   
"What am I going to tell Stu?" Is the last thought you have before you fall asleep. 

You wake up with a pair of long arms around you...  
"Miss me?" He asks.


End file.
